Fionna's Shadowy encounter
by toonmaster90
Summary: Fionna attacks a strange beast in the dark. But what happens when its not a beast, but a prince. ON HOLD, sorry guys but I'm out of ideas of what to do next. If you give me ideas that would be most appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fionna's faithful incounter**

_Hello FF readers this is my first Fanfiction and I hope I do well enough for you guys_

_Leave comments and suggestions if you want I'm going to shut up and let the story roll. And yes I am using an OC here because I thought it would be fun ____

Adventurer, warrior, and most importantly human, all these words and more are used to describe Fionna the human girl. The human also had a sister, and by sister you mean a stretchy cream and white colored talking cat then yeah she had a sister and her name was Cake.

Both adventurers were on one of their "safety patrols" when cake noticed it was getting dark

"Hey F-Fionna baby, its getting dark we should head for the tree fort." said the cat with obvious fear in her voice

"Why" replied Fionna "You scared Marshall Lee will come out and scare you again?"

"No! Maybe..."

Fionna chuckled at her sister's response "well you're right it is getting dark maybe we should-"

Fionna was cut of by a sudden "HELPPPP!" in the distance

"Never mind Cake someone needs help." said the energetic teen as she ran off

"Fionna wait up" said Cake who,being out of shape, tried to catch up with Fionna

The cry came from a nearby forest where a guy dressed in a red ninja suit was being chased by what looks to be some sort of dark-looking wolf creature with menacing spikes coming out of its back.

"Get away from me!" yelled the ninja man but it was in vain for the creature was out to kill not unless a certain hero could do something about it. And she did as Fionna tackled the beast

"Get out of here!" yelled Fionna to the ninja man as he ran away. Fionna then unsheathed Cake's family sword and pointed it at the beast

"Wait! why did you let him get away?" yelled the beast

"Because you were trying to kill him you jerk!"

"If anything _YOU_ are the jerk, he took my mother's crown!"

"Why would a beast need a crown?"

"I am not a beast I am a Prince"

The "beast" the proceeded to morph until he turned into a teenage boy but he still retained the pitch-black had on black jeans,shirt,and a vest, short straight hair (also black) a pitch-black crown with onyx incrusted in it, and white eyes, the only thing not black on him

"I am Prince Shadow" remarked the boy "I was chasing that man because he took my mother's crown her sign of authority!"

Fionna was still not convinced "then where is your kingdom?"

The prince then said "Underground, my kingdom is the Shadow kingdom we have lived in peace getting little to no visitors. Then _he_ showed up and took my mothers crown and I have chased him for 2 days now."

Fionna was now embarrassed, here she was on top of a prince with a sword to his face threating to kill him all because he was chasing a thief

"Ohhhh." replied Fionna "Sorry about that" she said putting away her sword and helping him up.

"Its fine" says the prince "But I must be going I need to find that thief. May our paths meet again on better terms Fionna." Prince Shadow mutters something then starts to sink in his own shadow

"Wait how do you know my name?"

But it was too late he was gone.

Cake came and said "Girl you are to fast for your own good"

"_tell me about it"_thought Fionna as they headed toward their house.

_So what do you guys think. Good or Bad please let me know_

_Until then Toonmaster is outta here_

_P.S Have a nice Easter and sorry if the chapter was short I'm still new you know_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The way of the Shadow**

_Hello once again I have kept you waiting long enough for those who are reading my story. I am trying to make this longer than the first chapter so lets begin._

* * *

The Prince looked onward and sighed, he had lost track of the man who stole his mother's crown. All because of that girl Fionna.

"Then why do I feel as if that meeting was faith, ugh Being out of my kingdom is making me soft I need to find that man..." said the Prince. He then saw foot prints leading to the grasslands "I have got you know thief." He said as he followed the trail not knowing those were not the thief's

Meanwhile at the tree fort

"Cake,where did you put my sword?" Fionna asked her older cat sister

"I didn't touch it girl, ask BMA where you put it." (BMA is the opposite of BMO) and then they heard a knock on the door. "Cake can you get that I'm busy." Fionna said

"Alright,Alright I'm coming." Cake said sarcastically as she opened the door. And the guest was none other than Prince Shadow

"Hello" said the Prince. "have you seen a thief lately, wearing a red ninja suit?" He asked Cake

"why no I guess not, why don't you ask my sister. She is a hero you know." Said Cake

"why not, may I come in?" He asked politely

"Sure, the living room is up the ladder." She said stretching up the Fionna's bedroom while looking for her. "Fionna there is a guy down there that needs help. He is around your age to and he doesn't look bad." Cake said

"A guy asking for help, sounds like Gumball." remarked Fionna regarding her crush

"No but this guy makes Gumball look like slime prince. Come down and see I think he is a prince 'cause he has a crown." Cake said stretching down

"Ok I'm coming then." Fionna said climbing down a set of ladders only to see a familiar dark face

"YOU!" Shadow and Fionna both said simultaneously

"Why are you here, and how did you get in?" She asked

"Well your sister, the cat over there, was kind enough to let me in for I need help catching the thief that got away from me the night you tackled me."

Cake then looked at Fionna questionably. "Why did you tackle a prince? Like seriously girl you need to get your head in the game."

Fionna then explained the events of the night before to Cake

"So that is why I need my mother's crown back." Prince Shadow said after Fionna's story. "and you still kinda owe me that after tackling me to the ground."

"Fine, I will help." Said Fionna unable to find an excuse until she remembered something. "only if you tell me how you know my name."

Shadow then smiled as he said "I have dominance over shadows, so I could tell your name by your shadow. I could also tell you have a crush on Gumball of the candy kingdom."

"What, I do not..." Fionna denied "whatever lets just get going, come on Cake."

"Now don't be like that, we have a guest. And we'd be happy to help Prince..."

"Shadow" the Prince finished "now lets get going before he gets to far." he said as he got up and climbed down the ladder

Cake then got an idea _"I need to set these two up, it be better for Fionna to forget about Gumball."_

With that they all gathered outside and set off in search for the thief

* * *

_Tell me what you think of the story and if I need to improve something_

_Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time. only my OC Prince Shadow and the Shadow Kingdom _

_PS: I need inspiration until then my chapters are going to be short like _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 the thief, the crown...the set up?**

_Hey guys its me Toonmaster, sorry sorry sorry for taking forever to post, my computer was being retarded. Enough about my problems lets get back to the story_

* * *

Prince Shadow, Fionna, and Cake were walking to the direction of the cotton candy forest in hopes of finding the thief

"How do you know this is the right way to go?" Fionna said as the Prince shook his head

"Look, it is daytime right? So then there are shadows out right?"

"Right..."

"Then I can use my magic to sense the thief's shadow." he said

**Meanwhile...**

The group made it to the cotton candy forest filled with lush pink trees and a noticeable tent which sparked the attention of the Prince and Fionna

"What are we waiting for? Lets go and kick the tar out of him." Fionna said with obvious enthusiasm

"Of we don't devise a plan we can't catch him, so lets sit down and think this throu-" Shadow said being cut off as Fionna rushed towards the tent. Cake face palmed and said

"Boy you be lucky if you can get her to sit still 30 seconds." then the cream colored feline stretched over to Fionna in case she needed help. The ninja thief heard footsteps outside his tent so he rushed out holding a tiara-like crown.

"I need to get to get out of-." the ninja stuttered when he saw Fionna and Cake.

"Alright thief, hand over the crown before you lose half of your teeth." Fionna said getting read to fight. But the thief had different plans as he ran away, but he then ran into the Prince who was obviously ticked off.

"You should listen to the lady, before things get rather...messy on our part." the Prince said reaching behind his back and unsheathing a 3 ft. long, double handed sword. The thief upon seeing the huge sword quickly started pleading for mercy

"Listen Prince, we have him here. You don't need to hurt him if he gives you back the crown." Fionna said feeling bad for the thief.

"_this girl is interfering with my judgement again...why does she have such an influence on me?"_ thought Prince Shadow as he put away his sword

"Give me the crown...Now!" He demanded as the thief gave him the crown and ran off

"So, now that you don't need our help I guess we should go." Fionna said as Cake stretched her arm and pulled Fionna over

"Fionna, what are you doing?" Cake whispered

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you just wave off a prince like that girl?"

"He doesn't need our help."

"Well maybe he can help you."

"What do you mean? What are you going to-"

Cake didn't waste anytime going to Prince Shadow

"Um, Prince Shadow?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"we were wondering if you could come over to dinner, say about 9 pm?"

Fionna was about to scream out no, but Cake covered her mouth with her paw

"Um, sure I guess. But I do need to return my mother's crown." the Prince said waving good-bye. He then phased into the ground like he did with Fionna

"CAKE! WHAT THE, HAY HAY!" Fionna screamed removing the paw

"Well, you were sad about old Gumball, so I got you a date. You can thank me later." Cake said stretching her paws and going to the house before Fionna could object

"_what just happened, and what the heck did I get myself into..." _Both Fionna and Prince Shadow thought, just wating until 9 o'clock came...

* * *

_Well? What did you guys think? Leave a comment and rate. Until then Toon out._

_Adventure Time belongs to Pen Ward and CN, I only own Prince Shadow and the Shadow Kingdom_

_P.S, sorry if it was short-ish but I will keep on trying to do my best_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 What time is it...Date time**

_ok ok, I know what you are thinking, what! Toonmaster actually updated in less than a month? Yes I did so lets get on with the story._

* * *

Fionna POV

Stupid Cake got me in to a real mess, I have to have a prince over for dinner and she keeps calling it a date. I mean really? I like Flame prince, and I used to like Gumball but this Shadow guy, I don't know.

"Fionna! Girl we need to get you something to wear, and I know just the thing." Cake said to me as she pulled out my white dress, which was fixed some how.

"Cake, how did- I mean how is my dress fixed?" I said as she laughed

"Girl, you act like I don't know how to sew." she said as she helped get the dress on me

Glob knows how I hate dresses, but I had to admit, I did look nice. So I thanked Cake for her help as I headed down stairs until she stops me

"where are you going Fionna?" Cake asked

"I am going to go see what I can make."

"Nuh uh, girl you have a white dress on and you need to look nice, so sit back and relax until your Prince arrives."

"He is not my prince." I said angrily as I felt a blush coming up

"Whatever you sayyyy." Cake says as she heads for the kitchen, leaving me in the living room waiting until this Prince Shadow arrives...

Shadow POV

Oh my Glob, oh my Glob, oh my Glob. I am more nervous than a marauder at a piano concert. Wait that doesn't even make sense, I told my mother I would be out for awhile but she asked why. And so I had to explain the dinner situation, and she responded

"Oh my little man is growing up, listen if you are going on a date you need to dress like a gentleman."

She then goes on to give me a rich black tuxedo with a white tie and white cufflinks, and a pair of black dress pants with matching black dress shoes

So here I am in my room, just finished dressing, so I check myself out in the mirror. And if I say so myself, and I do, I looked good. So I leave my room and get ready to depart until my mother stops me

"What are you doing with your sword strapped on your back young man?" She says tapping her foot

"You never know if something evil comes up." I respond reflecting on my dream to become a hero as my mother then smiles

"Ok, but try not to scare her with that massive weapon. Girls are sensitive."

She obviously hasn't met Fionna, I look at my watch. 8: 55. OH MY GLOB I'M GOING TO BE LATE... I then phase into the shadows and try making it to Fionna's place before the clock strikes nine.

Normal POV

Fionna looks at the living room clock, 8:59

"_he isn't going to come, I know it was stupid to think that a Prince would-" _Fionna's thoughts were soon cut short as she heard a knock

"I got it!" Cake said stretching down to the door, which she soon opened to find Shadow standing there dressed like he came out of Men in Black

"Hello miss Cake, may I come in?" Shadow asks in his most princely tone of voice

"Why sure you can, Fionna is up stairs." Cake said stretching back to the kitchen where she got the table set

Shadow then climbs the ladder to find Fionna in her dress, as Fionna looks at him

"_Whoa, she looks beautiful."_

"_Whoa, he actually looks kinda nice."_

Shadow and Fionna had little time to stare at each other as Cake called

"Okay you two, dinner is served."

Shadow motioned for Fionna to go first

"Ladies first" he said

They both make their way to the dinning room as the two look at the table. It had a red table cloth two candles and spaghetti on two different plates

Cake meanwhile, was in the kitchen peeking at the two

"_hopefully Fionna likes this prince, and hopefully she doesn't screw this up." _She thought as she watched the two teens take their seats...

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Hahaha I am mean aren't I, but I just felt like the actual date needs its own chapter so you will just have to wait, Until then Toon out._

_Adventure time is owned by Pen ward and CN, I own nothing but my story and my Ocs and the shadow kingdom_

_P.S, don't forget to review and give me your thoughts, and this is the longest chapter yet!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Cold Shoulder**

_Hello there FF, I really don't have much to say in the author's note, so let us continue the story._

* * *

Prince Shadow and Fionna were eating their dinner when the prince decided to start a conversation.

"So, Fionna what are some of your favorite activities?"

"Uh, well I like to adventure with Cake. And I like to fight anything evil, thats my deal." Fionna said as Cake face palmed.

"_Girl, princes don't want to hear about that kind of-"_

"That sounds like fun, I can see you aren't afraid of fighting." Shadow said interested.

"Heck yeah! I am all about fighting, and swords. Well Shadow, what do you like to do?" Fionna said.

Shadow thought about that, since all he does in his castle was study. But Shadow usually sneaks out and has fun in his kingdom.

"Well when I do have free time I hang out with other people my age, but I never was popular with other teens."

"Why?"

"They thought my dream was stupid."

"What was you dream?" Fionna asked now interested.

"I wanted...to be a hero... and I still do." Shadow said grinning as Fionna looked at him and thought

"_He wants to be a hero, thats algebraic, and he is an outcast like me."_

Shadow noticed Fionna was silent for awhile and said.

"Um, Fionna. Are you okay?" Fionna then snapped back into reality.

"Sorry about that. So where were we?"

The two then talked about different things, like Fionna's adventures or Shadow's hunt for the ninja before Fionna helped him. Cake was still watching them and smiled on how they got along.

It was now 10:00 but Shadow decided to ask Fionna something.

"Fionna, would you like to go for a walk?"

"Now? But its kinda late."

"I am in no hurry."

"Ummm, okay you got me. Lets go." Fionna said as she grabbed her backpack with her demon blood sword.

The two teens then headed out as Cake said to herself.

"Well, that girl found someone who hates evil as much as she does."

Later on in the forest near the tree fort

Fionna and Shadow were walking together

"_This was fun and so is she. Wait am I developing... feelings for her?" _ Shadow thought.

"_Tonight was mathematical, but why do I get that same feeling that I have with Gumball?" _Thought Fionna.

Their thoughts were interrupted as an ice bolt landed in front of them

"What was that?" Shadow said as they both heard a feminine cackle. And as expected (At least by Fionna) the Ice queen appeared.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A handsome prince and a lost bunny." Ice queen said.

"Get outta here Ice queen, we don't any of your kidnapping now."

"Oh, but I just want to talk to your friend over there, why do you want to keep him all to yourself?" Ice queen said as Fionna blushed a little.

"I am Prince Shadow, and I would like it if you leave Fionna alone."

"Well tall, dark, and handsome I need a husband. And I think you will do."

"Oh no you don't Ice queen, Shadow is not on your list of to be husband."

Ice queen laughed as she shot ice at Fionna.

"Well he is now." Ice queen said as she and Fionna fought. Shadow stood by confused. After a few move the Ice queen gains the upper hand and freezes Fionna's legs.

"Now stay put while I get my hubby." Ice queen said as she walked toward Shadow.

"Um no I am not interested." Shadow said as he unsheathed his massive two handed sword.

"Feisty, I like that in a man." Ice queen said shooting ice at Shadow as he blocked them. Shadow kept on blocking ice bolts as Fionna stabbed the ice at her legs, causing it to shatter. Fionna then kicked off the Ice queen's tiara.

"Oh no, my tiara, and my powers!" the Ice queend said as Fionna punched her. The Ice queen then hit a tree and got knocked out.

"Sorry about that Shadow." Fionna said as Shadow clapped.

"Sorry? That was incredible! You were awesome! I don't even know what to say." Shadow said impressed at Fionna's skill

"Aw, you are just saying that."

"No, I mean every word." Shadow then looked at his watch. It was now 11:00.

"Sorry Fionna, I have to go. But tonight was one of the best nights I've had."

"Cool, so see ya tomorrow?"

"Sure, you know it." Shadow then waved as he walked away. Fionna then walked back to the tree fort where Cake was waiting

"Oh my glob girl, how did it go?" Cake asked excitedly

"We had a _chill _time." Fionna said as she and her sister got ready to go to bed.

* * *

_Well, I guess thats about it for now. Let me know if I did better or worse. Suggestions are welcome._

_Adventure Time is owned by Pen Ward and CN. I own nothing but this story, my original character, and the Shadow Kingdom. So Toon out._


End file.
